


Прототип

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Кайло сошел с ума, Фазма особенно, ангст, драма, массовые смерти, мрачный пост-канон, насильственные ампутация и протезирование, неграфичные упоминания пыток, страдают все, ужасы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018





	Прототип

Стены коридора, ведущего к покоям Верховного лидера, почернели. Возможно, еще вчера, но Хакс, занятый своими мыслями и попытками их скрыть, не заметил широких полос, образующих хаотичный геометрический узор. Черные, как космос, они стирали разницу между покрытиями и — металлом и органикой. 

Он остановился, приняв первое тело за ошибку уставшего ума. Ошибки не было. Из пустоты выступал человек. Не посторонний, доставленный рыцарями Рен на борт, в обход регламента, а один из старших офицеров. Тьма — случайно или из прихоти — оставила незакрашенными половину лица, ладонь и эмблему Первого Порядка на рукаве. 

Сердце забилось чаще, и Хакс постарался его унять. Использовать усталость как броню. Забыть имя убитого. Возраст. Звание. То, что тот перевелся сюда вслед за ним, чтобы стереть позор, оставленный провалом «Старкиллера». 

Он сделал один шаг, второй, третий, перестав внимательно смотреть по сторонам. Но мозг, привыкший отслеживать детали, все равно продолжил счет. Жертвы отмечали каждые двадцать шагов из сотни от мостика до покоев. 

Внутри светлых пятен не было вовсе, кроме единственного не скрытого шлемом лица. Верховный лидер ходил по голокарте галактики, размещенной на полу, и тонкие багряные линии в тех местах, где он останавливался, наливались цветом. В будущем эти отметки могли стать приказами для Первого Порядка, теперь несущего миру только хаос. И с этим ничего нельзя было сделать. 

Чтобы спасти хоть что-то из былой мощи, оставалось терпеть. Поражение за поражением. Унижение за унижением. Пытку за пыткой. 

Тщательно подавляемая ненависть прорвалась лишь на миг, но наказание последовало мгновенно. Вспышка ослепительной боли заставила Хакса пошатнуться, но Верховный лидер, вставший перед ним, удержал его от падения Силой. 

— Осторожней, генерал. Не упадите при свидетелях. — Издевательская усмешка скривила губы и погасла — отклика не было. Хакса после недавней показательной экзекуции перед бывшими лидерами Сопротивления, устроенной ему Верховным лидером, перестали волновать оскорбления и упоминания его прежних страхов. 

— Ты поскучнел, — сказано было почти с сожалением. — Ничего, я знаю, как это исправить. 

Повинуясь жесту, одна из фигур приблизилась. Издали Хакс принял ее за рыцаря, но теперь видел отличия. Куда более массивная, она скорее напоминала о Дарте Вейдере и тяжело, со скрежещущими звуками, передвигалась. Окаймленный алой полосой плащ стелился по полу, вокруг шеи тянулась светлая хромированная полоса. 

Хакс понял. И отшатнулся. 

Когда он видел Фазму в последний раз, Верховный лидер оставил от ее тела обрубок за одну только мысль о покушении. 

Она не могла выжить с теми ранами. 

— Вижу, вы ее узнали, — на рассеченное шрамами лицо вернулась тень улыбки. — Технология давно не применялась, поэтому получение первой работоспособной модели не обошлось без происшествий: неверно рассчитанная доза обезболивающих, изменившие траекторию пилы. Результат боеспособен, но личность подверглась изменениям, поэтому голосовой стимулятор отключен. Крики отвлекали бы солдат. Приказы она выполняет идеально. — Улыбка стала широкой. — И я наконец нашел способ перевести Мусорщицу на нашу сторону. Боль потери необходимо дополнить физической болью. И если это, — он кивнул на Фазму, — лишь прототип, то ее доспех будет идеальным. — Он снова посмотрел на Хакса. — А до этого мне понадобится много-много испытаний. Помни об этом, генерал. Вон. 

Обратную дорогу до мостика Хакс не запомнил. 

Снова.


End file.
